


Body Modifications: Tattoos

by Is27



Series: Body Modifications [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, High School, Mabel has a tattoo machine, Piercings, Post-Weirdmageddon, Swearing, Tattoos, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is27/pseuds/Is27
Summary: Dipper decides to get some tattoos.This fic can be read on its own, but it helps to read the first couple works in the series!
Series: Body Modifications [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Body Modifications: Tattoos

Mabel Pines is a lot of things. A performer, a creative, a superb friend, a hopeless romantic, a martial arts expert, and now, an aspiring tattoo artist. After saving up every penny she could get her hands on, she finally had enough money to buy a real, working tattoo machine. Her parents couldn’t say much since she purchased the device herself, but they were not exactly happy when they came home one day after work and found Mabel practicing on every fruit item in the kitchen. “No tattoo machine in the kitchen” was now a heavily enforced rule in the Pines household. To top off his sister’s countless talents, Mabel was currently attending an arts high school as well as applying for tattoo apprenticeships. It is for all these reasons Dipper decided to turn to his sister for a favor.

The Pines twins were holed up in Mabel’s room finishing homework, wishing they could be anywhere else on such a beautiful spring day. They were each in their junior year of high school. Dipper was working through a series of complex math problems, and Mabel was rushing to complete her sketchbook assignments, which were due the following morning.

“Hey Mabel, I have a question.”

“What’s up, bro?”

“So, you know how you have that tattoo machine now?”

“Yeah… where are you going with this?” Mabel set down her pencil and peered at Dipper over her sketchbook.

“Do you think you could give me a tattoo?”

Mabel’s eyes lit up and she threw her sketchbook up in the air, her pencils and papers sent flying around the room.

“OF COURSE I CAN!” Mabel shrieked. She jumped out of bed and started gathering up her supplies. “Do you know what you want done? How about a rainbow? Or a cute puppy in a bowtie?”

“I actually have a picture.” Dipper began to sift through his backpack and pulled out a small, leather-bound and yellow-paged book and began to flip through its pages.

“Is this one of the books from Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked as she peered over her brother’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s a collection of symbols from all around the world, and there’s an entire section on protection symbols. Most of them are flashy but don’t really do anything, but I found one that I _think_ would be helpful.”

Mabel cocked her head in confusion. “Helpful?”

“I mean, after what happened a few summers ago with… with the puppet show, I don’t want to take any more risks. Some of these symbols are the real deal, and if it means I won’t ever be… taken over… again,” he smiled and said: “then I’ll let my sister tattoo me.”

Mabel nodded. “You got it, bro.” Mabel stood up, tattoo machine in hand and a maniacal look in her eyes. “So, what symbol do you have in mind?”

***

If someone were to ask Dipper if the tattoo hurt, he wouldn’t lie- it was painful. Ink was permanently in his skin! It hurt! According to Mabel and the internet, Dipper wasn’t allowed to do any strenuous exercise for at least 48 hours since tattooing.

_“No monster-hunting for at least two days,” Mabel said as she bandaged up the tattoo._

_“Yeah, yeah… got it…” Dipper responded._

_“And don’t mess up my art by being stupid!”_

_“When have I ever been stupid?”_

_“Ha-ha, very funny.”_

It had been a full week since tattooing, and Dipper finally got permission from Mabel to go for a run. She was very strict about the “no exercise” thing, but Dipper didn’t want to risk messing up the tattoo either. Ruining every piece of fruit in the house had been worth it.

It was warm out, so Dipper wore a pair of shorts and a loose tank top, as well as a headband to keep his hair out of his face (Mabel loved to make fun of his headbands). He decided to run at the park near his house. About halfway through his run Dipper sat down on one of the benches for a short break. The world seemed to be coming back to life, trees were regrowing bright green leaves and small flower buds were beginning to sprout in the fields. It was a beautiful day.

Dipper touched the still-healing tattoo through his shirt, remembering the night it was given to him.

_“And you’re sure you know what you’re doing?” Dipper nervously asked._

_“Of course! When have I ever failed you?” Mabel responded confidently. Dipper was lying on Mabel’s bed as Mabel sat nearby in her swivel chair. “How different could an orange peel and human skin possibly be?”_

_“Sure, right, those are definitely the same things.”_

_“That’s the spirit!”_

_After consulting Grunkle Ford, he decided to tattoo the Crossed Spears symbol. The tattoo would ideally protect him from any evil beings he could come across. They look like their namesake: two spears in an X formation. The symbol is said to put up a psychic barrier or block the actions of an adversary. The tattoo would cover his heart. Only time would tell whether the placement was practical or symbolic._

“Hey! Dipper!” A loud voice shook Dipper out of his daze. He looked up and saw Chad, one of the jocks, running towards him. Chad wasn’t the worst jock at his school; if anything, he was a harmless himbo- one of those guys who only ever thought about the next workout or buying more protein powder. “Dipper! What’s going on?” Chad had a hand raised in greeting and a smile on his face.

“Hey Chad,” Dipper said as the boy approached him. The end of junior year was nearing, and both of them had matured since their past encounters. Chad slowed down as he approached Dipper.

“What’s up, man? It’s a great day for a run, so I figured I’d do a quick five miles before I head to game night with the boys.”

"Sounds… fun.” Dipper wasn’t sure what Chad’s ‘game night with the boys’ entailed, but he was sure it wasn’t anything like the Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons sessions he and his friends held.

“Woah, Dipper, is that a tattoo?” Chad pointed a finger at Dipper’s chest. Dipper’s tank fell slightly down, revealing his chest. Dipper felt his face go pink, and he scrambled to fix his shirt.

“Oh, um, yeah,” Dipper nervously laughed, “it’s just a design my sister came up with.”

“Fuck yeah, man! That’s tough as hell! Mad respect. I’d love a tattoo someday. I'd get it on my bicep." Chad raised his left arm up and flexed. "See? I'd get it right here! It would be sick, right?"

“Uh-huh…”

“I’d get a mountain range or something. Maybe your sister could design it!”

“Yeah, a mountain range is very original.”

“Exactly what I was thinking!”

 _How is this guy real?_ Dipper thought.

“We should work out sometime!” Chad balled his hand and held it out for a fist bump. “See ya later, bro!”

Chad continued on his run, leaving Dipper awestruck and confused with his fist still in the air.

“Well,” he muttered to himself, “Mabel is gonna be glad she has a new client.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! After some research I decided on the Crossed Spears symbol as Dipper's protection tattoo. I liked the simplicity of the tattoo and how it appears in many different cultures and time periods. Dipper's style is simple, so the tattoo seemed to fit perfectly. Below is the link I used for information on the symbol, as well as an image!
> 
> Link: https://www.groveandgrotto.com/blogs/articles/magickal-symbols-of-protection-1


End file.
